TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) has advantages of good quality of image display, low power consumption, and environmental friendliness, and is widely used in display field.
A display panel in TFT-LCD is formed by cell assembling an array substrate and an opposing substrate, and a cavity formed after cell assembling is filled with liquid crystal. The array substrate is provided with data lines and gate lines which are crossing with each other, the data lines and the gate lines are crossed to form pixel units arranged in a matrix.